<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Question by look_turtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544928">The Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles'>look_turtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>due South</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mention of RayK being pegged by Stella in the past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has a question for Ray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, past Ray Kowalski/Stella Kowalski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: intimate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fraser was laying on Ray’s bed surround by Ray. Golden sunlight streamed into the room that reminded him of Ray’s golden hair. He was surrounded by the cool scent of Ray’s cologne that had soaked into his bedding. Other more intimate parts of him were also surrounded by Ray. </p><p>He let out a groan as Ray sucked on the head of Fraser’s cock. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into the wetness of Ray’s mouth, but he resisted; that wouldn’t be buddies, as Ray would say.</p><p>Instead, he gripped Ray sheets until his knuckles turned white.</p><p>He felt his orgasm building and tried to speak but only a groan came out. Ray must have understood because he sucked hard on Fraser’s cock head and Fraser’s eyes fluttered closed as he came into Ray’s mouth. </p><p>He laid back on Ray’s bed and opened his eyes just in time to see Ray grin and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. It seemed incredibly intimate which is ridiculous because Ray had just performed fellatio on him.</p><p>He lifted his arm and Ray came to him and rested his head on Fraser’s chest. He ran his fingers through Ray’s sweat damp hair and it was surprisingly soft.</p><p>They laid there and he just enjoyed the warmth and weight of Ray’s body against him. The last time he had held someone like this was Victoria.</p><p>Of course there was a question nagging at him. After several minutes, he decided to ask.</p><p>‘May I ask you something?’</p><p>Ray look up at him. ‘Sure. Go for it.’</p><p>‘I have to ask... that is... have you ever participated in penetrative intercourse?’</p><p>He watched as Ray translated Fraser-speak into People-speak (as Ray called it) and when he figured it out, Ray dipped his head and his cheeks turned pink.</p><p>‘Yeah. Yeah. Stella has a strap-on that she used to use on me. I think she liked it more than I did and I really liked it. I guess that should’ve told me that I wasn’t as straight as I thought.’</p><p>‘I wouldn’t say so. I’m sure many heterosexual men enjoy being penetrated.’</p><p>Ray grinned and settled back down against Fraser. ‘Yeah. Yeah. I’m glad you’re not straight.’  </p><p>Fraser smiled as he rubbed Ray’s back. He was glad Ray wasn’t straight too. Of course he still wished that Ray liked curling, but no one was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>